The present invention relates to the field of mechanisms actuated by a thermal effect, and particularly but not exclusively to the field of pyromechanisms, i.e. the field of mechanisms controlled by a pyrotechnical effect.
A particular, but non-exclusive, application of the present invention lies in the field of the space industry, for example on launchers or satellites, in particular in the form of shears, valves, strap cutters, etc.
Known means actuated by a thermal effect, and in particular known pyrotechnical means, provide a wide range of options. In particular they present considerable potential in terms of amount of energy delivered per unit on-board mass, and they also present high reliability.
Nevertheless, those mechanisms also suffer from a major drawback: namely the large dynamic effect induced by operating them.
The levels of shock and vibration often make it impossible for fragile equipment to be used in their vicinity.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel mechanism which does not present the above drawback.
In the context of the present invention, this object is achieved by equipment comprising in combination:
a low melting point material:
at least one heater means; and
means suitable for throttling the low melting point material in the liquid state, after the heater means have operated, thereby performing a shock-absorbing function.
According to an advantageous characteristic of the present invention, the low melting point material is a metal.
According to another advantageous characteristic of the present invention, the heater means is a highly exothermal pyrotechnical composition.
According to another advantageous characteristic of the present invention, the low melting point material is adapted to perform soldering and the device has a structure whose architecture presents a zone that is blocked by the low melting point material and that is suitable for being released by liquefaction of the low melting point material when the heater means are implemented.